


Kitchen Sex

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a bingo fill on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. Title is the prompt. Harvey and Mike are still in the office, and up way too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A writing buddy introduced me to the world of dialogue-only fics. This felt like a fun place to play with one. :)

“It’s four in the…. m..m..mmorning, mmmmmmmmMike. _Aaangh_....stop obsessing. About getting caught.”

“Harvey…. _geez_. My neck is not a chew toy, all right? And there is _no_ safe time. Anyone could …. _Oh, God, yeah_ ….anyone could walk by any minute.”

“Yes, there is. A safe time. Now. No one rolls through at 4:00 a.m., not even security.” 

“How do you know?”

“’Cause I’m the only one who’s ever here then.”

“That’s … sad.”

“It’s only sad if I don’t want to be here, and I have wanted to be here every single time I’ve either _stayed until_ or come _in at_ 4:00 a.m. So shut up and turn around for me. Step back. More.”

“Hey, wait….there’s….phhhht…. there’s sugar or… creamer or something. On my cheek. All over my… shirt and my….face. Phh _hhhtthh_ hhh….”

“Hazards of war. Is there a counter in _any_ work pantry that’s not covered in powder? ‘Cause I’ve never seen one. Breathe in deep for me….”

“Oh my…fuuuccccking…ahhhhhhh, dammit, shit, shit, shit! It’s … _unnnngh_ , oh, it’s customary to start with lube and fingers, not just dive right….ohhhhh…yes, oh _hhhhhh_ hhh, hell, Harvey, _fuuuuucck_ ….yes, fuck me….”

“There is lube. Wait..…hear that? Feel it?”

“Yeah, I do, but… that’s sure as hell not your fingers.”

“Relax. Good….so good for me….hold on, okay?”

“To what?”

“The sink. My hip. The refrigerator…. choose. Gotta… _fuck_ , I’ve gotta …I’ve gotta push now.”

“Ahhh. Mmmmnnnn. Hell, yeah, yes, yes, ohhhhhHHHHHHH, yeeeeahhhh, FUCK!”

~*~

“Waith. Don’. Na’ ye…. Do’ont ..p’lout.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t. Pulllllout. Okay?”

“All right. I won’t. I’ve got you. Jesus, your heart is….racing. I’ve got you. But …”

“Buth whattt?”

“Not too much longer, okay? We need to button up. ‘Cause let’s face it, anyone could walk in here….”

“Oh, you bastard….”

“….any second, really, and…”

“Stop. Stop…laughing. Don’t. Bite my ear. No! I mean it, _don’t bite my ear_. Have you thought about what we could… _both_ lose if….”

“You love it. You love the risk.”

“I don’t think that’s the point.”

“Oh, I think it is. I really think it is. It’s the whole reason you’re here, right? It’s not about me, it’s….”

“Don’t fish for sentiment, Harvey. _Reaeealllly_ unfair, okay? On so many levels. Especially because I’m the one who asked that we head to your place an hour ago and….”

“We still can. If you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I just said we could…”

“Forget it. We have to be back in, like, four hours anyw…”

“I can come in late. You can call in sick. I can take a long lunch and we can….”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to, or don’t you?”

“I do. I really… do.”

“Well, c’mon. Time’s a’wasting. Do I have to do...”

"Oh, stop....."

"... _all_ the thinking around here?"

"....stop it."


End file.
